No Doubts
by Keene
Summary: This story takes place between season 1 and 2 after the Year's Eve kiss. Nightwing and Zatana have been seeing each other on the sly but have yet to consummate their relationship. This is a story of their first time. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also this is my first story. Please tell me what you think and enjoy.


9:00 p. m. living room of the Cave

At this point it was obvious to Zatana that this movie night was in fact just a ruse to keep her here. To keep from leaving Mount Justice and heading back to her new home at the Watchtower. For in the corner of her eye she could feel his gaze on her. Of course with his mask covering his baby blues, she wasn't certain, but there was this sense…a feeling if you will that she could pick up on whenever they were together. It was tangible, electric and palatable. You could almost taste the attraction that they had for each other.

But up until this point their "relationship" was more a game of sorts: like chess. He would make a move and then she. Then the game would be set aside for more pressing Justice League business. Either she was being called away to the Watchtower or he had to fulfill his responsibilities as leader of this super hero youth group. And it was only until the next time that they were alone that the game would begin again from where they had left off.

One part of the game would happen during moments like this one when other league members were around. The object of the game was to see who could detect the other first whilst not giving in to staring back and then getting caught. It was funny how childish it was, but they had been playing it ever since they first met five years ago when he was known as Robin and she was just Zatara's daughter.

Just thinking about those memories made Zatana giggle out loud, which made the others in the room turn toward her with questionable looks on their faces.

"Sorry," she whispered as she gave an apologetic look in return and returned to focus on the movie.

Meanwhile Nightwing had watched the whole affair and now had a great, big grin across his face. And just to annoy her further he nudged a little closer to her on the sofa. Then he carefully pursed his lips and gently blew in her ear. This had the desired effect as he noticed Zatana's eyelids close ever so slightly and let out a sigh.

"_Oh dammit. I can't focus if he keeps doing that."_ She thought and so she gave in and turned to look straight at him.

"_Yesss!"_ he thought. "I knew you would cave after that," he gloated.

But she just scowled and said, "Whatever. Anyway I'm not really feeling this movie. Wanna walk me to my old room handsome? I still have some things to pack up." And with that she leaned over and delicately licked and then nibbled the outer rim of his ear to break his focus from the movie.

"Huh? Ye..yeah sure."

She had caught him off guard and a small smirk crossed her lips as she rose and exited the living room. The others murmured their "good nights" but returned to the movie just as quickly as the couple departed.

When they reached the hallway, Nightwing reached for Zatana's hand and entwined his fingers in hers. Even this simple touch sent his temperature rising and his heart racing. Regardless of the fact that magic ran through her veins, he knew that even without it he would always be under her spell. From the very first moment that he laid eyes on her as she walked from the zeta tube he was hooked. But it wasn't just her stunning face and gorgeous body. It was her whole being that captivated him: from her sense of humour, to her frankness, to the way she even tossed her raven black hair. All of these qualities just weakened him right down to his core. And at this moment he longed to touch her, to feel her body pressed against his. For over the last few years their courtship always seemed to take a backseat to their duties to the League.

Love isn't easy when you're a superhero and the both of them had figured that out the hard way. They were constantly being interrupted at the worst times. Sometimes they were so close to taking it to the next level that they would have to take cold showers before presenting themselves to briefings or risk not having their heads in the game. So they could never cross that line…no matter how much they were ready for it.

However, there was a plus side to their chaste relationship: they had connected on many other levels beside the physical one. They might not know each other intimately in the physical sense, but they did know each other better than all the rest on the team. So much so that even when they fought side by side in combat they were always in sync. Their moves and actions were like a well choreographed dance. It was incredible to watch.

But at this point Nightwing didn't want to watch anymore and he knew that she felt the same way. For five years they had been stuck in neutral and he be damned if he wasn't ready to drive.

"So remind me again why we stuck around for the fifth showing of The Zombie's Revenge?" Zatana asked as one eyebrow rose in tone inquisitively.

"Hey don't look at me. That was Impulse's choice. Apparently it's his fave, a classic in his time and he's determined to make it everyone else's as well."

"Well, I really don't get off on zombies … but if you want to go back and watch, you can..."

"No way! I mean…of course I'd rather be with you Zee. Come on we might actually get to be alone for more than 5 minutes this time." he gave her a sly smile.

As they reached the door, she released his hand, turned her back to lean against the door and place both hands on his chest.

"Hold up a sec I have to move some boxes out of the way. Give a girl a minute to tidy up?"

Reluctantly, he nodded as she covertly slipped into her room.

"_What is she doing in there?"_

What seemed like an eternity to him, but was in fact only a few minutes, made him extremely impatient. So when she finally did emerge he just couldn't help himself. He grabbed her by the arm, pulled her close to his chest and kissed her hungrily. He was gentle, yet assertive and every move of his lips was like a last act of desperation. Her lips were soft and supple and absolutely delicious. They tasted like cherries, her favourite lip gloss, and salty, probably from the popcorn and this made him just want more.

Then he changed his focus to her neck. He kissed and nibbled her soft white skin. Lapped and sucked until he heard her let out a soft groan.

Then he let her go.

"Wow I should disappear more often if I'm guaranteed 'hellos' like that"

"I would gladly give you as many 'hellos" as you would need. Now what was the big hold up about anyway?"

"What you don't know? And here I thought you were the world's best detective," and she made a tsk sound with her tongue as she shook her head in mock disappointment.

"_That's it game over!"_he thought.

"Oh really? You wanna play it that way do you?" and with that he picked her up in his arms and flung her over his shoulder as he kicked open the door. But once inside he was confused to find it pitch black.

"Zee what gives?"

"Well, if you _**would put me down**_ I could explain,"

As he placed her gently down on her feet, she closed her eyes and murmured, " Seldnac thgil".

And with that the room was lit with a gentle glow from a half a dozen candles.

"Zee what's all this?" as he pointed around the room.

"Uh. They're called candles. Used for light and cause heat. Geez Dick I really think that you're losing your touch babe," and she gave him a wink.

"Oh I'll show you some touches. Get over here gorgeous,"

Zatana took a few steps forward, but instead of nestling into his arms, which he had expected, she instead pushed him down to sit on the edge of her bed. Then she took a step back.

"Okay now I'm really confused Zee. What's going on? Is this about the movie? Cause like I said it wa…"

"Hush will ya! It's not about the movie. This is about us," and as she spoke she began tugging on the fingers of her gloves one at a time. Nightwing could tell she was nervous, which was so unlike her. Usually she oozed confidence and self-assurance, but now her voice quaked and there were visible beads of sweat collecting on her brow and just above her luscious, red lips.

"_Come on knock it off and focus Grayson. She obviously has something important to say!"_ he chastised himself.

Then she removed her tuxedo jacket as she continued, "I wanted to set the mood for us. I want this night to be special…to _**be**_ together."

Her eyes were now focused on his and she could tell that she had again surprised him by the way the whites of his mask enlarged. Then he smiled as he understood her meaning and urged her to continue with a nod.

"I just figured that… with everything that has gone on between us…we uh… we just can't wait any longer. What if something happened to you? What if something happened to me? We take risks everyday Dick and just shrug it off like its nothing, but it's not. Not when we have something…someone to lose. If we're going to live on the edge and take the risks that we do, then why not live _**in**_ the moment. Take charge…take it down…," but then her voice just faded and she stared at him like a deer in headlights.

He rose and wrapped his arms around her. "Zee what's this about? What are you scared of?"

At first she hesitated, looked away, couldn't speak, but then turned and blurted out all at once, "I-just-want-us-to-make-love-to-each-other-before-something-happens-that-forces-us-apart!"

She looked up and searched his eyes for some sign that he understood, but this time he was unreadable. So she slowly raised her hands to remove his mask. And what she saw surprised her. His eyes were brimming with tears, baby blues ready to overflow with just one blink, but he didn't blink he just…looked at her. But not just at her, through her, within her right to her very soul and at that moment she knew he felt the same without even saying a word.

He gently kissed the top of her forehead and then her lips. Then he reached down between them and began unbuttoning her vest. After the first came undone, he looked up at her with brows raised as if asking permission. And when she responded with a slow blink of her eyes and a nod, he smiled and continued.

Now it was his turn to be nervous. He had never done this before and now it was as though his brain wasn't sending the right messages to his body. For the first time, since he could probably crawl, Dick Grayson was all thumbs!

"_Damn these miniature buttons! Urh! She's gonna think that I'm idiot. Oh God please…"_

But before he could finish his silent prayer for help, Zatana's hands came up to help.

Together they undressed each other. First, came her blouse, which was tossed absently to the floor. Next it was his turn. She helped him remove his utility belt and then very slowly helped him unzip his suit. They both stopped to look at each other. Their breathing quickened and the world around them seemed to melt away as if it were an illusion.

He admired her beautifully rounded breasts that just peaked out from her white laced bra and she ran her eyes and the back of her hands gently up his abdomen, from his navel to his chest feeling every mound and indent one at a time. He let out a deep throated moan and tilted his head in ecstasy.

When he looked back down at her he noticed that she was panting with anticipation and every deep inhale made her breasts rise and fall. He couldn't help but just focus on her lips and then he bridged the gap between them to lean in to kiss her.

She let out a soft whimper and he just smiled against her open mouth as his tongue slowly slipped past her lips to hers. His kiss was deep and full of desire. A desire that had been left kindling for too long and he knew that it was going to catch any second. Her body responded to his as if a fire had suddenly ignited inside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_**This**_ was a different game altogether! It was fast and relentless. They kissed and groped each other with a hunger that just couldn't be satisfied. Nightwing's hands touched and caressed Zatana's back pulling her in closer for his kiss, hoping that it would ease the heat now burning in his loins. But it had the opposite effect and just fuelled the fire.

He let out a gasp as she turned her head and nibbled his ear, "Ohhh…Zee."

In return she moaned just from hearing him call her name and returned with a deep kiss.

Soon clothes became an obstacle and like all obstacles were easily overcome by this duo. With great skill and swiftness they removed what was left of their suits, panting and giggling between each pause. Ignoring where the items landed once tossed. Within seconds they were naked and he scooped her up in his arms. He placed her on the bed and then slid down beside her.

"Dick…wait…a second…are you…are we….ready," She panted. She could barely speak she was so excited.

But he just placed one finger on her lips and all doubt gone. And with a wink and smile she moved so fast on top of him that even Kid Flash would be impressed. She straddled his thighs and leaned in for a kiss as her black hair cascaded around them. He then slipped one hand in between them to cup her supple breast. With every new kiss he kneaded her breast gently, sometimes tickling her nipple in the process.

"Uoohh! Don't stop please," she begged and then made the most guttural sound that it sent his body into a frenzy.

He could feel himself stiffen under her touch. The blood was rushing to his member and his breathing quickened as if he was running a marathon. Then nature took over. Animal instincts that were so basic just guided their bodies in what came next.

He took hold of her thighs and flipped her on her back while he draped one leg over her and had one hand resting above her right shoulder so that he could hover just above her. Their eyes locked…this was the moment…they would now solidify their bond. There was no turning back and they knew it now.

"Dnuos foorp moor!" Zatana spoke aloud.

"What was that about?"

"I just wanted to make sure that no one could hear us," then she blushed.

He looked confused at first but quickly caught on and smiled as he kissed her again. Then his left hand skilfully slid down in between her legs. He parted her lips and found her warm and moist. She was definitely ready.

"_Oh my Stars please don't stop…right…there"_

He took a deep breath and moved over her. As if reading his mind she widened the gap between her thighs and allowed him to fall in between them. It was her turn to take a deep breath as slowly pushed himself inside her.

When she winced from the pressured, he suddenly stopped at caught her gaze

"Oh my God Zee. Did I…"

"No…please don't stop," she moaned.

He grinned and continued. He pulled out and then back in, every time gaining inches inside her.

With every gentle thrust she braced herself. Grabbing hold of the bed sheets, tightening her muscles around him but just as quickly releasing them for his next surge. Like waves crashing against the shore, his body rushed and recoiled against hers, his breath mixing with hers as they moaned and gasped.

Once the pain was gone, she was ready for more. She could fully enjoy his body as it melded with hers. As he moved, her hips lifted up to grind against his, she grabbed his waist and bent her head up into his shoulder and gasped,

"Oh…my…God…you…rr..mazing,"

"Uh huh" was his only response as he focused on his climax rising.

As she lay back down she chanced to open her eyes and look up at him. His hair was ruffled and his eyes were closed. His brows knitted together while he focused on his movements.

Now she could feel her orgasm escalating as warmth built inside her. It was something that she had never experienced before and yet it was unmistakable. It was a heat that burned and became more intense every time they moved in unison.

Every push and release threatened to make her explode. When she moaned and screamed in pleasure, he just intensified his thrusts and did the same. And when she knew she was close she grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him down harder while barely getting out,

"I….think…I'm gonna…"

"Me…too…just…hold…on to me," he said as he caught his breath.

And as she felt the final wave swelling to release her from her rapture, she cried out as loud as she could and let the orgasm break and trickle through her body. This was better than anything she had felt before, and it was all because of him.

Seconds later it was his turn to release and as he made his final recoil her body tensed up around him.

Grabbing hold he cried out, "Oh Zee…I'm gonna…ohhhh,"

He released his juices inside her and then collapsed from exhaustion.

Seconds later he gently rolled over onto his back and stared blankly up to a jagged cave ceiling. He felt the euphoria of the adrenaline rush course through his veins.

"Wow…that… was …so much better than…"

"Fighting! Yeah I know."

They turned to gaze at each other. Both had huge grins on their faces, but couldn't find any more words express their feelings.

For the first time in his life, he had nothing to say. No smart comebacks, no taunts, nothing. He was speechless. Syllables, nouns, verbs, heck even sounds couldn't describe how he felt about this very moment. So instead he did what just felt right.

He pulled her in close and gave her one more kiss. She returned it and then nestled into his shoulder.

At least they would have this one moment they could cherish…a moment of peace. Just one last moment together before the war would begin again.


End file.
